starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Чирпа
Чирпа был эвоком мужского пола, вождем Деревни Светлого древа на Лесистом спутнике Эндора в годы Галактической гражданской войны. Чирпа был женат на Ра-Ли и имел двух дочерей - Ашу и Книисуу а Джари Кинтаку, которая заняла пост вождя после смерти отца. Также Чирпа приходился дядей другому известному эвоку - Паплу. Биография Юность и становление В молодые годы Чирпа, будучи эвоком-воином, активно принимал участие в конфликте с дулоками и за свои заслуги был выбран на пост вождя племени Деревни Светлого Древа. Во время своего правления Чирпа зарекомендовал себя как мудрый и строгий вождь. Правление Несмотря на многочисленные протесты эвокского Совета Старейшин, которые не желали видеть женщину на посту вождя, Чирпа готовил свою младшую дочь Книисуу к будущему правлению деревней. Когда Книисаа отличилась победой над зорбийскими космическими пиратами и другими подвигами, Совет переменил свое решение и даже включил принцессу в почетные члены. thumb|left|Воссоединение семьи ЧирпыВ годы, когда Книисаа была еще очень молода, верная жена Чирпы - Ра-Ли подверглась нападению ханадака и погибла. Долгое время считалось, что вместе с женой Чирпы погибла и его старшая дочь - Аша, пока несколько лет спустя считавшаяся мертвой принцесса не была обнаружена воспитанной волкоподобными существами корринами. При воссоединении с пропавшей дочерью обычно суровый воин Чирпа не смог сдержать слёз. В 1 ПБЯ Чирпа покинул Эндор по приглашению королевы Набу Киланты, чтобы принять участие в Фестивале Любви, проводившемся в городе Тид. Война с Империей Приблизительно в 3 ПБЯ Империя начала развертывать своё присутствие на Эндоре, чем вызывала озадаченность и беспокойство у эвоков. Чирпа возглавил группу воинов и отправился в разведывательный поход, в ходе которого обнаружил большое скопление имперских шаттлов. Имперский вопрос был вынесен на Совет Старейшин, на котором Чирпа, впечатлённый мощью захватчиков убеждал соплеменников пока что не вступать в бой. Однако, ситуацию изменил молодой воин Уикет Уистри Уоррик, который собственным глазами видел сорвавшийся в обрыва имперский AT-ST. Уикет предложил эвокам бороться с имперцами не силой, а хитростью, и заготовить множество скрытых ловушек. К 4 ПБЯ Чирпа находился на посту вождя уже сорок два сезона. В это же время на Эндор высадилась повстанческая ударная команда, с целью уничтожить защитный бункер строящейся на орбите второй "Звезды Смерти". В поисках отбившейся после погони на спидерах принцессы Леи Органы лидеры ударной группы - джедай Люк Скайуокер, генерал Хан Соло, вуки Чубакка, а также дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO попали в сети эвоков. Золотистого протокольного дроида, способного говорить на местном наречии эвоки ошибочно приняли за божество и по наущению шамана Логрея, который считал всех людей врагами, Чирпа согласился принести пленников в жертву. Однако, после того как Люк Скайуокер применил Силу и поднял кресло с восседающим на нем C-3PO в воздух (что эвоки опять же приняли за проявление гнева божества) вождь Чирпа переменил свое решение и приказал отпустить пленных повстанцев. thumb|270pxВ своем шатре Чирпа вместе с шаманом Логреем и другими соплеменниками пожелал выслушать историю Галактической гражданской войны, рассказанную C-3PO. Речь дроида окончательно убедило Чирпу во враждебных намерениях Империи и благородных целях повстанцев, в результате чего вождь объявил членов Ударной команды полноценной частью племени и вместе со своим народом вызвался помочь Альянсу. В сражении, известном как битва при Эндоре, армия эвоков пришла на выручку захваченным в плен повстанцам, и, как и советовал Уикет, применило против имперского "Гарнизона Буря" разнообразные уловки и ловушки, в результате чего технологически превосходившие эвоков штурмовики были наголову разбиты. Уничтожение генератора щита позволило истребителям Альянса взорвать "Звезду Смерти II" и выиграть сражение. Вскоре после битвы вождь Чирпа убедил принцессу Лею Органу провести церемонию посвящения героя битвы Уикета в старшего воина. Также, в знак дружбы между эвоками и Альянсом, Чирпа подарил Лее браслет из драгоценных металлов. Смерть и наследие Спустя некоторое время после битвы при Эндоре Чирпа скончался и титул вождя перешел принцессе Книисее. Праздник посвящения в вожди был совмещен с другим радостным событием - свадьбой принцессы Книисыы и её давнего возлюбленного, воина Уикета Уистри Уоррика. За кулисами В фильме Ричарда Маркуанда "Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая" роль вождя Чирпы сыграла актриса Джейн Басби в полном меховом костюме. Чирпа также появляется в мультсериале "Эвоки", где его озвучил Джордж База (первый сезон) и Рик Симино (второй сезон) Появления *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' * * *''The Haunted Village'' * * * * * *''Sun Star Against Shadow Stone'' * *''Wicket's Wagon'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' * *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' toy line *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * * * * }} Категория:Эвоки Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Вожди Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Лесистом спутнике Эндора Категория:Члены королевских семей Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев